disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Phoenix
Dark Phoenix is an American superhero film, directed, produced, and written by Simon Kinberg, based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name. It was produced by 20th Century Fox and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It's the next installment in the X-Men Cinematic Universe after Deadpool 2, but it takes place after the events of X-Men: Apocalypse. Plot In 1975, eight-year-old Jean Grey inadvertently uses her telekinesis to cause a car accident that kills her mother and, apparently, her father. Shortly afterwards, Professor Charles Xavier takes her to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, where he mentally blocks the accident from her memories and helps her in expanding her powerful psychic abilities. In 1992, nine years after the worldwide devastation caused by En Sabah Nur, the X-Men are seen as heroes by the public. The President summons them for assistance during a crisis and respond to a distress signal from the space shuttle Endeavour, which is critically damaged by a solar flare-like energy during the STS-49 mission. While the X-Men save all of the astronauts, Jean is stranded and is struck by the energy which she absorbs into her body to save the X-Men's aircraft from destruction. Jean survives the event and her psychic powers are greatly amplified as a result. At the same time, the mental block placed by Xavier is destroyed and she accidentally unleashes her power on the mutants celebrating at Xavier's school. She then travels to her childhood hometown after discovering that her father is still alive. The X-Men attempt to take Jean home but she injures Peter Maximoff and accidentally kills Raven Darkhölme before flying away. Jean travels to the mutant refugee island of Genosha to seek assistance from Erik Lehnsherr in controlling her powers, but is turned away by Erik after she engages in combat with U.S. military forces tasked with her arrest. Jean meets Vuk, the leader of a shape-shifting alien race known as the D'Bari, who explains to her that she has been possessed by a force of cosmic power which wiped out the D'Bari home planet years ago. The power had consumed all those it came across until it was drawn to Jean. Meanwhile, Hank McCoy, angered by Raven's death, allies with Erik and the mutant refugees in an attempt to kill Jean in New York City, in the hope of destroying the almighty universal force that now controls her. Upon learning of Erik's plan, the X-Men try to stop him and his faction of mutants. As they battle, Erik manages to enter the building and confront Jean, but his power is neutralized by her tremendously amplified abilities, and he is then knocked out by her telekinetic attack. Xavier then enters the building with Nightcrawler. Jean attacks them until Xavier convinces her to read his memories – allowing her personality to resurface. Feeling remorseful, Jean offers to let Vuk take the force from her; however, it is revealed that doing so would kill Jean. Xavier and Scott are able to prevent Vuk from fully absorbing the force from Jean, though Jean loses consciousness from the ordeal. Troops sent by the U.S. government, who use stun weapons and power-disabling collars, attack and subdue both mutant factions, who are placed on a train headed towards a containment facility. On the train, a remorseful Xavier admits to a resentful Hank that the latter was right in his earlier accusations of violating Jean's mind and lying to her. The train is attacked by Vuk and her D'Bari forces. When the soldiers are overpowered by the shape-shifters, the mutants are freed from their restraints to combat the threat. The mutants deal with most of the D'Bari attackers, but Vuk arrives and heads for Jean, defeating each mutant who attempts to stop her. Xavier confers with Jean within his mind, allowing Jean's personality to gain control of the force within her. After forgiving Xavier, Jean saves the mutants from Vuk's attacks and the ensuing train wreck before proceeding to easily disintegrate the remaining D'Bari when they attack her. Vuk once again attempts to drain Jean of the force, but Jean takes Vuk into outer space, retakes the power that Vuk had received earlier, and then kills her. Jean then disappears in a burst of energy in the form of a phoenix. In the aftermath of the incident, the Xavier's school is renamed the "Jean Grey School for Gifted Youngsters", and Hank becomes their new dean with Xavier having retired after decades of fighting for mutant rights. While settling himself in Paris, Xavier is reunited with Erik and reluctantly agrees to play a game of chess with him. As they start playing, a flaming phoenix appears in the sky. Cast *Sophie Turner as Jean Grey / Phoenix *James McAvoy as Charles Xavier / Professor X *Michael Fassbender as Erik Lehnsherr / Magneto *Nicholas Hoult as Hank McCoy / Beast *Tye Sheridan as Scott Summers / Cyclops *Alexandra Shipp as Ororo Munroe / Storm *Kodi Smit-McPhee as Kurt Wagner / Nightcrawler *Evan Peters as Peter Maximoff / Quicksilver *Jennifer Lawrence as Raven Darkholme / Mystique *Jessica Chastain as Vuk *Kota Eberhardt as Selene Gallio *Andrew Stehlin as Ariki *Ato Essandoh as Jones *Scott Shepherd as John Grey *Hannah Anderson as Elaine Grey *Brian d'Arcy James as the President of the United States *Lamar Johnson as Ben Hammill / Match *Halston Sage as Alison Blaire / Dazzler *Chris Claremont as a crowd member Reception On review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds an approval rating of 22% based on 235 reviews, with an average rating of 4.52/10. The site's critics' consensus reads, "Dark Phoenix ends an era of the X-Men franchise by taking a second stab at adapting a classic comics arc – with deeply disappointing results." Gallery Videos Trailers and Clips Dark Phoenix Teaser Trailer HD 20th Century FOX Dark Phoenix Official Trailer HD 20th Century FOX Dark Phoenix Final Trailer HD 20th Century FOX Dark Phoenix The X-Men Legacy 20th Century FOX Dark Phoenix Marvel Icons Chris Claremont & Louise Simonson 20th Century FOX Dark Phoenix A Phoenix Will Rise 20th Century FOX Dark Phoenix "New York Standoff" Clip 20th Century FOX Dark Phoenix "Chopper Fight" Clip 20th Century FOX The Darkness Within The X-Men 20th Century FOX TV Commercials Dark Phoenix "Every Hero Has A Dark Side" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX Dark Phoenix "It Made You Stronger" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX Dark Phoenix "The X-Men's Final Battle" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX Dark Phoenix "We're X-Men" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX Dark Phoenix "She's Grown Too Powerful" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX Dark Phoenix "Final Battle" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX Dark Phoenix "This Ends Now" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX Dark Phoenix "The World Is On The Brink" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX Dark Phoenix "The X-Men Are On The Way" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX Dark Phoenix "They Fear You" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX Trivia * This the first X-Men film from 20th Century Fox to be released after the Disney purchase. ** This is also the first Marvel-based film distributed by Disney since Big Hero 6 to be neither set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe nor produced by Marvel Studios. * This is the second film in X-Men film not to feature Hugh Jackman as Wolverine, after Deadpool ''(despite the latter featuring a picture of Jackman, but not portraying Wolverine), as Jackman retired from the character after ''Logan, ''though Wolverine appeared in ''Deadpool 2, ''it was archived footage from the ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine ''from 2009. * This is the first film to have its home video distribution handled by Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment after 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment became a label only subsidiary of Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment following Disney’s acquisition of 21st Century Fox. *This is the first ''X-Men film to be released straight-to-DVD in Australia. *This is the first 20th Century Fox film to have Disney subtitles, just like the Marvel Studios films and Lucasfilm movies. External links * * * Category:Films Category:Live-action films Category:2019 films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:X-Men Cinematic Universe Category:Films based on books Category:Marvel Comics Category:IMAX films Category:PG-13 rated films Category:Sequel films